Happy 10th Anniversary, Titans!
by TheElementHero
Summary: To commemorate the 10th anniversary of the Teen Titans animated series, I made a FanFiction! The Titans discover that they have a TV show... what happens next? WARNING: Obsessive Robins, Randomness, and Crazy Author's Notes await you!
1. Chapter 1

**The 10****th**** anniversary for the Teen Titans animated series is almost here!**

**On July 19, 2003, the first episode of Teen Titans aired. What would happen if the Titans accidently caught a glimpse of that episode 10 years later, and started to watch the entire series? Would it bring the team closer together or farther apart? What if-**

**InvisibleVoice: Get **_**on**_** with it already! *DISCLAIMER* Thankfully, TheElementHero does not own the Teen Titans.**

**THANKFULLY?! I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU-**

**InvisibleVoice: I have to run! That idiot is chasing me again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 1: Prologue**

Robin leaned back, methodically flipping through channel after channel. The team had just taken down Dr. Light, although that was an overstatement; all they really did was have Raven look in his general direction and he begged for mercy.

Still, it was tiring. _You_ try lugging a shivering moron halfway across town, just to do a job the police aren't competent enough for.

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy poked his head over the couch. "Hey, ROBIN!" He pulled out a megaphone, yelling, "ROOOOOO-"

The Boy Wonder slapped the microphone out of his hand. "Beast Boy! I heard you the first time! What do you want?"

The changeling tapped his fingers sheepishly. "Can you make me a sandwich? Please?"

"You don't know how to make a sandwich."

"Yeah."

"A sandwich."

"Uh-huh."

"A flippin' sandwich! Are you stupid? No, wait, I can answer that. YES."

Beast Boy hung his head. "Sorry." After a second, his head shot up. "I know! I'll use Wikipedia!"

"Beast Boy-"

Just then the TV emitted the sound of a cymbal rolling, followed by electric chords on a guitar. A cartoon figure looking suspiciously like Robin high kicked across the screen.

"What the… I'm on TV?"

_When there's trouble you know who to call! TEEN TITANS!_

Robin fumbled the remote, hurriedly pausing it. Then he grabbed his communicator. "Starfire! Cyborg! Raven! Get down here NOW!"

* * *

_From their tower they can see it all! TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back._

_When the world needs heroes on patrol… TEEN TITANS GO!_

_With their super powers they unite! TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked! TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run! They never stop 'till the job gets done!_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control… TEEN TITANS GO!_

_ONE TWO THREE FOUR GO!_

_TEEN TITANS!_

Cyborg's jaw dropped while Beast Boy yelled "DUDE!"

"Oh, this is most glorious!" Starfire took Robin's hands and twirled him around in glee. "I did not know there was a song about us!"

Raven stared blankly at the screen. "We have a TV show?"

* * *

**So? Next chappie coming soon! I'll be doing a few episode reactions per chapter. Hopefully the hilarity will continue.**

**Please review! I like reviews!**

**Peace out and such! TheElementHero**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Today I'm doing the episodes 'Divide and Conquer' 'Sisters' 'Final Exam' 'Forces of Nature' 'The Sum of His Parts' 'Nevermore' and 'Switched'.**

**InvisibleVoice: Basically in each section the Titans just watched that episode, and they react to it. It might be a few sentences, but the Beast Boy or Raven ones will probably be longer.**

**Thank you! That was helpful for once!**

**InvisibleVoice: *DISCLAIMER* TheElementHero does not own the Teen Titans.**

**That… was not. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 2: Episodes 1-7**

* * *

**Divide and Conquer**

Beast Boy laughed happily. "Dude! I didn't know Robin almost fell into a pit of acid! So much for your "NINJA" skills!

Robin growled and retorted, "At least I didn't leave the team!"

"Yeah, um," Cyborg rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Robin. But hey, I captured Cinderblock!"

"And how many times has he escaped since then?" Raven smirked. "Oh, what, 117?"

"He has not escaped 117 times! It's only 114!" Cyborg slouched, muttering under his breath.

Starfire flew in an excited loop-de-loop. "Oh, friends, I did not know the Network of Cartoons had such delightful shows! Is there more?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Dunno. It was made in 2003 though. That means it's almost 10 years old." He thought for a moment, then had a light bulb moment. "I know! I'll use Wikipedia!"

"There are 65 episodes, plus a movie." Raven pointed to the television. "If you were listening, that guy just said that Cartoon Network will be airing all 65 episodes followed by the movie afterwards."

Robin scratched his head. "So, how many times do they air a day?"

To answer his question, the screen began to play the Titan's theme song.

* * *

**Sisters**

At the end of the episode Starfire was practically crushing the remote to bits.

"Uh… easy Star. We don't want to have to get up to change the channel." Cyborg pried the remote for the Tamaranian's hands, leaving the angry girl to mutter curses under her breath.

"Stupid clorbag… stupid clorbag varblernelk… she will not come back here the ungrateful Troq!"

Robin gently patted her on the back. "Hey, that was years ago. Don't worry about it, Okay?"

Beast Boy shot up. "Hey! Raven, what did you do with that giant chicken? Did'ja keep it?"

"Um…" she glared at him. "I might have thrown it in the nearest trash compacter." Quickly she pulled up her hood, hiding the fact that it was currently in possession of Happy the Emoticlone.

* * *

**Final Exam**

"I just remembered." Raven stood up, pulling up her hood. "I never got back at Jinx for going in my room." She started to form a portal, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Hey! Jinx is a Titan now!"

Raven shrugged. "So?"

"Sooo… you don't hurt other Titans. Right Robin?"

Robin fidgeted in his seat. "Um… yeah. D-don't hurt Titans… yeah."

"Something up?" Cyborg frowned at the nervous boy. "You seem… weird."

Starfire nodded. "Yes! You do seem the… different, friend Robin."

Robin shrugged, sweating. "I just remembered… that was when we first heard of Slade. Slade… Slade… MUST FIND SLADE! Er," Robin jumped, realising the other Titans were staring at him. "Uh… that was reflexes?"

* * *

**Forces of Nature**

Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy, although the trick you played on me was not funny at the time, now it seems most amusing!"

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Um… I'm glad you liked it?"

"Slade…" Robin's hands were shaking. "Slade was there. Slade… eh, I mean, Thunder and Lightning! Great guys! Yeah! Eh-heh… Slade…"

Cyborg shook his head. "You need to get over him. You're getting too worked up!"

"Yeah, you could have a heart attack," Raven commented dryly. "Calm down."

* * *

**The Sum of His Parts**

Cyborg smiled fondly. "Fixit was a good dude, you know. He had the wrong intentions at first, and he is a mutant… thingy… but he did fix me."

"Yes!" Starfire smiled. "And we brought down the Mumbo as well!"

Raven shuddered. "For the record, if we face Mumbo again, I'm going to unleash my inner Trigon on him. I _hate_ being a rabbit."

"Bunny," Beast Boy corrected. "And you were kind of cute. Eep!" He clapped a hand over his mouth just as Raven blushed.

Robin's eyes… or mask… widened. "I'm going to pretend that never happened.

* * *

**Nevermore**

Robin shook his head. "So… the whole 'getting to know each other' thing was GOING INSIDE RAVEN'S HEAD!?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Cyborg shrugged. "Problem?"

"N-no. No problem." Robin slouched on the couch (ha ha, I rhyme) muttering "That explains all the weirdness that went down…"

Starfire swooped over to Raven. "So you have many coloured versions of you inside your head?"

"Yes."

"And they are all emotions?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to Happy? She sounds most delightful!"

"NO!" Raven glared at the alien girl. "She is not! And her realm smells like air fresheners!"

Beast laughed. "Good one!"

Everyone stared, all thinking the same thing. _Déjà vu much?_

* * *

**Switched**

Beast Boy shivered. "Erk. Getting your soul sucked out of your body and embodied in a puppet does NOT feel good."

"Yeah?" Raven glared at him. "Well, getting your soul sucked out and embodied in another person while their soul is running around in your body causing things to explode with their unstable powers doesn't feel nice either."

Beast Boy grinned. "Sounds annoying."

"Yeah. Almost as annoying as you."

Starfire looked hurt. "I am… annoying?"

Robin jumped. "No! Raven was just being general, right?" he corrected, shooting the empath a look that said _Make her cry and you die._

Raven shot back _I'd like to see you try, _complete with a smirk and levitating blenders.

Robin quickly backed off.

"Hey!" Cyborg snatched the blenders out of the air. "Don't touch my blenders!"

* * *

**So? How was it?****Don't worry, there will be more fluff later.**

**InvisibleVoice: Enough to suffocate you. That much.**

**And on July 19****th,**** if this is done, I'll make a special Epilogue! BUT…**

**InvisibleVoice: He needs 10 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Hey! Well, I did have to watch all these episodes… can I at least have some credit?**

**InvisibleVoice: Don't review to him, review to me, K?**

**NO! Um, Peace out and such, readers, I have an InvisibleVoice to kill!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**InvisibleVoice: Today's episodes are 'Deep Six' 'Masks' 'Detention' 'Car Trouble' and 'Apprentice Parts 1 and 2'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 3: Episodes 8-13**

* * *

**Deep Six**

At the end of the show, Robin and Beast Boy were fuming, both for the same reason.

Beast Boy growled, "She liked Aqualad?"

"Starfire liked Aqualad?" Robin muttered. "Star! What did you see in him that I don't have?"

"Um," Starfire blushed. "He does not… wear the mask."

Robin fell over in shock.

Raven shot a glance at Beast Boy, who was also fuming. _Could it be that he likes Starfire too? Is that why he's jealous? But Robin likes Star… is this a love triangle? No! Shut up, Happy!_

Cyborg saw the nervous glances being shot around the group, none aimed at him. "Yo! What's it take to get you guys on speaking terms? I can't read what you're saying!"

Needless to say, they stopped being jealous… unless Cyborg wasn't around.

* * *

**Masks**

Robin sunk down in his seat. "Um, sorry guys. I thought I could find out what Slade was doing. Slade… MUST FIND-"

"Dude!" Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Hard. "Stop obsessing over that guy! If this keeps up, we're going to have to lock you in a mental facility!"

"Erk…" Robin shook his head to clear it. "Ok! Fine! I'll try…"

Beast Boy sighed. "It took forever to get that red stuff out of my hair you know. Maybe you could, I don't know, Robin, APOLOGIZE?"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Robin grabbed Starfire's arms. "You believe me, right? That I did it for the good of the team?"

Starfire let out an 'eep', and gulped. "Er… yes! The good of the team! You did the Red-X-ing to help the team! Eh-heh."

Raven rolled her eyes. "And it was for the good of the team that the suit got _stolen_. Nice going there, genius."

Robin sunk down on the couch, more humiliated than ever before.

* * *

**Detention**

"I _do_ have a brain, Raven!" Beast Boy grinned. "How else could I have solved that Rubik's cube?*"

"Oh, I don't know, _Wikipedia_?" Raven crossed her arms, triumphant.

Beast Boy deflated, as her remark hit the nail on the head.

"Wait a minute…" Cyborg paused, counting on his fingers. "Robin was in the study hall, and was simply attacked by the giant hypno-screen. But Starfire was attacked by a huge crusher thingy, Beast Boy by acid, Raven by robot linebackers, and me by modified computers. Doesn't this say something about how dangerous we are?"

Robin growled. "I'm dangerous!"

"Friend Robin, I believe you are the 'delicate' as you have no super powers. The Mad Mod simply did not wish to kill you as much as us." Starfire smiled, happy that she completed such a long sentence.

"Gee, thanks for raising my self-esteem," Robin muttered.

* * *

**Car Trouble**

Starfire squealed. "Raven! You were the one to help build the T-Car! I did not know you had the interest in 'building of metal parts'."

Raven sighed. "First, it's mechanical engineering, and second, tell anyone and you won't be able to speak for a month." She raised one hand threateningly. "Got it?"

Starfire nodded furiously. "Yes!"

"Um…" Beast Boy rocked back and forwards for his seat. "How do I say this…"

Robin nodded reassuringly. "Spit it out. Come on, tell us."

"…I've always liked girls who are good with machinery."

"…" Raven's jaw dropped slightly.

Then there was awkward silence.

Cyborg quickly pulled out the waffle iron. "Anyone want some waffles?"

* * *

**Apprentice Parts 1 and 2**

"See, I was only working for Slade to protect you guys," Robin explained. "I didn't want him to kill you guys. Especially Starfire," he added as an afterthought.

"Gee, thanks," Cyborg muttered.

Starfire smiled sadly. "But Robin, it must have been terrible to make yourself work for Slade. You do not like him in any of the ways, do you?"

"I know." Robin pulled her into an embrace, whispering just loud enough for the team to hear. "But I would do anything for any of you. You're my family."

Beast Boy elbowed Raven mischievously. "Hey, monkey see, monkey do!" He morphed into a monkey, then changed back, quickly wrapping his arms around Raven.

Cyborg's blenders blew up.

"Yo!" Cyborg pulled both couples together. "Group hug, y'all!"

* * *

***See my story 'He's Smarter Than He Looks'.**

* * *

**Aw… IT SO FLUFFY!**

**InvisibleVoice: I think I'm suffocating.**

**Ah, shut it. Did you like the end scene? I hope you did. Oh yeah, I suspiciously got about six reviews from one person named "Guest" in a row. I don't know if that was the same person, but… overkill much?**

**InvisibleVoice: Hey, I take half and you take half. It's a deal.**

**NO! They're my reviews! Speaking of reviews…**

**InvisibleVoice: Can we have five for this chappie? Please?**

**And on that note…**

**Peace out and such! TheElementHero, logging out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Hopefully if I do 1 or 2 chappies a day this will be done by Friday!**

**InvisibleVoice: He likes you guys that much.**

**NO I DON- wait, yes I do. You guys are awesome! Thanks if you reviewed to any of my chapters. Today's episodes are 'How Long is Forever' 'Every Dog Has His Day' 'Terra' 'Only Human' 'Fear Itself' and 'Date With Destiny'.**

**InvisibleVoice: WARNING! Beast Boy still likes Terra a bit… and Rae-Rae is still jealous.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 4: Episodes 14-19**

* * *

**How Long is Forever**

"Wait a minute…" Beast Boy franticly patted his hair. "In the future I'm BALD? NO!"

"And apparently I'm insane," Raven commented. "I think my situation much out rules yours."

Cyborg sighed. "I always knew my batteries would die one day… I just didn't know I'd have to be hooked up to the tower! It's a flippin' giant 'T' for Pete's sake!" The cybernetic teen scowled. "That's it, tomorrow Fixit's going to give me a battery that'll last a century!"

"Nightwing, eh?" Robin stroked his non-existent beard. "I guess I could keep the mask…"

Starfire was too deeply disturbed to join in on the conversation. How the heck did they manage to get the information on what happened in the future?

"Oh, X'hal, I am being STALKED!"

* * *

**Every Dog Has His Day**

Beast Boy laughed hysterically. "So Raven got jumped by an alien dog that looked like me? No way, dudes!" He snickered loudly, and received a slap on the back of the head for his efforts.

Starfire pondered what Beast Boy had said. "But… why did the dog jump friend Raven?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know," Raven muttered. "I'm still getting his spit out of hair from last time."

Cyborg leaned over and whispered to Robin, "You don't think that since the dog was mimicking Beast Boy…"

"But that means that Beast Boy likes…" Robin paled.

They both sweat-dropped, and chorused, "No way!"

* * *

**Terra**

At the end of the episode, Raven had accidently-on-purpose demolished the Gamestation, three of Starfire's cooking pots, Robin's cape, Cyborg's right arm, and thrown Silkie into a portal leading to Spain.

The others pretended not to notice, except Beast Boy, who felt his heart beginning to lift.

_I still miss Terra, though. She gave her life for us._

Robin felt the obvious tension between the too, and attempted to break the ice. "Um… anyone want to sing our theme song?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy whipped around, Raven snarl-ey and Beast Boy plead-ey. "NO!"

"I'll get my speakers!" Cyborg ran off to his room, using the speakers as an excuse to escape.

"And I shall provide the singing!" Starfire grabbed a microphone that was conveniently lying on the ground in front of her.

Methodically, everyone reached for the earplugs.

* * *

**Only Human**

Cyborg patted his newly-repaired-still-broken arm. As in, still broken limits, but Raven had torn it off last episode because of a certain blonde-haired earth-manipulating… you get the picture. "I don't have my limits anymore. Now I can keep trying, pushing my hardest, without any fear I'll hurt myself."

"Even at video games," Raven drawled, reminding the team of Cyborg's Official Crush Beast Boy Challenge. Beast Boy had lost 379 times in a row.

That was torture," moaned Beast Boy. "My fingers still hurt from pushing all the buttons!" To demonstrate the fact, he pulled of a glove and pointed to the many bandages and blisters. "See?"

"Beast Boy! I shall provide some of my home planet's medication: Glorb-Glarb! Please, have a taste!" Starfire shoved a spoonful of it down Beast Boy's throat, the later choking and falling over, trying to spit it out.

Robin tugged the "medication" away from the Tamaranian, quickly dumping it in the trash can and incinerating it. "Let's not kill him, Star."

* * *

**Fear Itself**

Starfire exhaled, relieved. "I thought I was, as you say, going to 'punch the metal can!"

"It's, 'kick the bucket', Star," Robin pointed out.

"Ah, yes, that too!" She shuddered. "Those were some very frightening creatures, though."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, our Raven is one spooky girl."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Raven growled.

"So Raven…" Beast Boy grinned, knowing that he would get out of this with either a straight answer or a trip it the ocean. "Now you actually get scared? 'Cause I haven't seen any of your 'spooky monsters' around lately!"

He was rewarded with the later.

* * *

**Date With Destiny**

Starfire was clenching her fists at Kitten. "Trying to take friend Robin from me… she shall do no such thing!"

Raven conjured a phantom Kitten. "Here. Take you anger out on this."

"Stupid Clorbag!" Twin eye-blasts ripped through the phantom, leaving scorch marks on the wall behind it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy flinched. "I think that was excessively violent," Cyborg muttered.

"Dude, I think that was waaaaay too unnecessary."

Robin sighed, staring at Starfire. She was pretty, could fly, could shoot deadly lasers, and annihilate Kitten. What not to love?

* * *

**Part 5, coming soon!**

**InvisibleVoice: Hey, TheElementHero, did I mention I'm moving in with a guy named K-star? Together we will rule the world!**

**NO WAY! You're **_**my**_** InvisibleVoice! YOU STAY. IN MY HEAD.**

**InvisibleVoice: Fine. Then K-star is moving into your head.**

**OUT! OUT WITH ALL OF YOU!**

**InvisibleVoice: Please review!**

**Peace out and such! TheElementHero**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOO! FIFTH CHAPPIE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**InvisibleVoice: K-star, as much as I respect you, my name will **_**not**_** be changed to 'bob'. First, there's no capital, and second, the mystery of my real name keeps the readers guessing.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 5: Episodes 20-26**

* * *

**Transformation**

Beast Boy snorted. "Starfire, you looked hilarious when you had all those ugly-"

Robin growled.

"-I mean, you didn't have to hide because you're always beautiful? Heh heh."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Nice going, genius. Now Robin's mad at both of us."

"That's because you pick on Starfire," Robin retorted. "I can't help it."

"Please, they are doing the 'picking' on me?" Starfire asked, confused. "What is the 'picking'? Is it a gesture of affection?"

"Er, something like that," muttered Cyborg. "Yeah, that's it. Let's go with that."

* * *

**Titans Rising**

Again, things began to randomly explode.

"'I can't believe it, they actually trust me', Geez! I wish we hadn't," Raven muttered. "Look what she did to the team!" _And Beast Boy,_ she added silently.

"Hey!" Beast Boy began to get defensive. "It wasn't her fault! Well, most of it, anyways. It was Slade, OK? All Slade. Not Terra."

Raven smirked in a not-very-smirky-way. "OK, so somehow Slade controlled Terra, and she had _nothing to do with it_? Yeah, right."

"Um…" Beast Boy tried to find a comeback. "Well, she-"

"Guys!" Robin blew a whistle. "Time out!"

Cyborg frowned. "Where'd he get the whistle?" he muttered.

"I do not know, Cyborg." Starfire glanced down at the floor. "Although it might have something to do with the opened package of paper and plastic."

The half-machine man looked down to a big flashing sign that screamed in neon lights, _Robin got his whistle here!_

"Oh."

Robin blew his whistle again. And again. And again and again and again and again and…

Raven growled. "is he ever going to get to the point?"

* * *

**Winner Take All**

"So that is where the boys went?" Starfire glanced around at the other Titans. "And that is where we were sent after?"

"But how could they have known?" Beast Boy asked. "How did they get there, anyways?"

Cyborg frowned. "I don't know, BB. Sometimes there are questions in life with no answers."

"Yeah, that's true," agreed Robin, happily polishing his whistle. "For example, how do they get all these separate shots of the bad guys, like Slade, Slade, SLADE SLADE SLADE!"

"Robin." Raven snatched his whistle out of his hands. "Stop it, or this whistle get sent to another dimension."

Robin quickly stopped obsessing.

* * *

**Betrayal**

Robin sighed. So did Cyborg. And Starfire.

Beast Boy broke the silence. "We all wish this never happened, right?"

Raven put up a hand. "Well actually-"

"And we all miss her very much, right?"

"Not really, she was a-"Raven began.

"And we forgive her for everything she's done?"

"NO." Raven stood up. "She tried to kill us once, and I'd bet all of Cyborg's blenders that if she had the chance, she'd do it again."

Cyborg whimpered. "My blenders!"

* * *

**Fractured**

Starfire smiled. "Larry is most delightful! Did you see him do the singing along to our theme song?"

"Don't remind me," Raven groaned. "I never want to hear that again."

Beast grinned cheekily. "So Raven… did'ja like Johnny Rancid? Cause you said his world was cool…"

Beast Boy was quickly sent out the window.

"I shall fetch friend Beast Boy," Starfire called, swopping down to get him.

"Hey Robin," Cyborg began. "Is your name really Dick Grayso-"

Robin cut Cyborg's circuits and yanked out his batteries. "I was never here," he hissed, throwing down a smoke ball and dashing out, leaving Raven alone with a broken Cyborg.

"Well this is awkward…"

* * *

**Aftershock Parts 1 and 2**

Beast Boy was snivelling, wiping his nose on his sleve. "T-T-Terra… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?"

"Get. A hold. Of yourself." Raven hissed, slapping the whimpering boy upside the head. "Stop focusing on the past and set your eyes on the future!"

Cyborg and Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "Did she just…" stuttered Cyborg.

"There's no way…" Robin whispered.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire grabbed her arms, spinning her around in the air. "THAT WAS THE NICEST THING I HAVE EVER HEAR YOU SAY! OH, THIS IS GLORIOUS!"

Raven shook the dizziness out of her head. "Um, thanks?"

* * *

**There we go! Season 2 all done!**

**If I write Season 3 tomorrow, Season 4 the next day, Season 5 the last day, then the day after their anniversary you get the special treat: MOVIE REACTION!**

**InvisibleVoice: It will be longer than usual, don't worry.**

**So… PEACE OUT AND SUCH! TheElementHero**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALF WAY THERE! PARTY!**

**OK, I'm done.**

**InvisibleVoice: Wait! Can I say one thing?**

…**What?**

**InvisibleVoice: QUICK! GET ME A BIG MAC AND HOLD EVERYTHING BUT THE BUN!**

**NO! I refuse. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 6: Episodes 27-32**

* * *

**Deception**

"You had a crush on _Jinx?_" Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Kid Flash is going to kill you!"

"It's not funny, guys," Robin said. "IT'S HILARIOUS!"

Cyborg growled. "Well if you were pretending to be a super villain, you would have had a crush on her too!"

"Wait," Starfire interjected. "If I was playing the villain', then I would have the love for Jinx?"

Robin paled. "NONONONONONONO! Just guys! Not you Starfire! You have the love for me, right? Right?"

"You do realise," began Raven, "that Gizmo was jealous of Cyborg the whole time? Do you know what that means?"

There was stunned silence. "EEEEEWWWWWW!"

* * *

**X**

"I have nothing to say about this episode," growled Robin. "I am innocent. He could have stolen any suit powered by something potentially dangerous and used it to commit crimes."

Raven smirked. "But just whose did he steal, Robin?"

Robin's face reddened. "I thought we went over this! Starfire, back me up!"

"Um…" Starfire paused to think. "Robin did indeed make the Red-X suit and allow it to be stolen for use of crimes such as robbery?"

Robin face-palmed. "That's not helping, Star."

Cyborg grinned. "Oh I don't know… say, BB, you know how you said that you weren't cheating last week on Mega Action Smash Up World Wide Grand Prix 3000?"

"Um, yeah. I wasn't!"

Cyborg patted Starfire's shoulder as gently as a giant robot could. "Back him up, will ya?"

"Friend Beast Boy was indeed doing the cheating, as the fact that his hands were not on the remote and yet his vehicle was still driving indicates the 'cheat'."

Raven smiled ever so slightly. "We just found our very own lie detector."

* * *

**Betrothed**

"Robin and Staaaar sitting in a treeeee," Beast Boy grinned, swinging his legs. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"

Robin slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth. "Don't finish that thought."

Starfire gasped. "Friend Robin! I did not know that the 'kissing' was supposed to happen in the tree! Have we been doing it wrong the whole time?"

"WHAT?" Cyborg's jaw dropped. "You guys are dating?"

Robin sighed. "Not officially. I didn't know if you guys would be OK with it."

"We're fine!" Cyborg muttered the next part to himself. "And this whole time we've been slipping you hints, trying to set you up."

Beast Boy nudged Raven. "Heeeeey… you should pick somebody next? Who's it going to be, me or Cyborg? I know Cy is like your big brother or something so I don't think you'd pick him, but then again his armour is blue, and your cape-thingy is blue, but maybe since I have purple you like me, and-"

Raven shut his mouth with a flick of dark energy. "I don't have to choose either of you. And if I had to, I'd choose Kid Wykkyd, because he_ doesn't _talk." _Please see that I'm joking, Beast Boy!_

Many miles away, Kid Wykkyd did a fist pump.

* * *

**Crash**

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE EGGS?" Robin flailed his arms wildly at Cyborg. "AND THAT THE MAIN POWER ANNTNENAE WAS A CUPCAKE?!"

Beast Boy smirked. "Ha ha, you're getting chewed out by Robin!"

Robin spun around. "But you were the one who downloaded that virus! HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

"Please, Robin, why are you so worked up?" Starfire looked around, confused. "Why are you speaking in 'the CAPS'?"

"Um," Robin blushed. "He thought I was an egg. Eggs are from robins and robins are birds and birds have wings which I don't have and I want wings but Cyborg won't build them and since my nickname is Robin-"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Gee, we can totally understand that logic."

* * *

**Haunted**

Robin opened his mouth. "Slade Sla-"

"NO!" Cyborg picked Robin up, rolled his into a strait jacket, chained him to a dolly, and rushed to the T-Car. "Everyone, I'm sending Robin to the mental asylum! Any objections?"

Nobody said a word. Even Starfire.

"WHAT? You can't do this to me! I'm leader!"

"Hmm, good point." Cyborg reached over and ripped off Robin's 'R' badge, tossing it to Raven. "Raven, you're leader."

Raven glanced up, shocked. "Me?"

"Why her?" Beast Boy tried to snatch the badge. "I want to be leader!"

"Yes, why Raven? I do not mean to be rude, but she is not Robin."

Cyborg pointed to the 'R'. "Her name starts with an 'R'. And I know she's not Robin, that means no more obsessions over Slade."

Raven smirked. "Alright, my first act as leader is to release Robin and put Cyborg in the mental asylum."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Spellbound**

Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "Um, oops? I'm sorry I ruined such a touching moment, guys."

"Oh, I don't know," began Raven. "It wasn't _that_ bad. After all, you did bean Beast Boy with a Stankball…"

"Good point," said Robin. "But, um…"

Starfire finished for him. "We shall leave the two of you alone so you may re-encounter what has happened in the show!" She yanked both Cyborg and Robin out in to the hall, the door swishing shut behind her.

There was an awkward silence.

"So how did it go again, Raven? I just say, what, I'm sorry? Or, no, I'm sorry I broke his heart, what? No, um… something about being alone… OH FORGET THE SCRIPT!" He leaned over, his forehead almost touching Raven's.

"Raven…"

"Uh-huh?"

"I…I…I… think…"

"Yes…"

_How do I say this?_ "…an action's worth a thousand words, so…" _Here goes nothing._

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in a hug and gently kissing her lips. "I… I think I love you."

Stunned silence.

Then the kitchen blew up.

* * *

***passes out from too much fluff***

**InvisibleVoice: Alright, I have nothing to say, and I need to eat my Big Mac, so Peace Out and Such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY THERE READERS!**

**I have recovered from my overdose of fluff!**

**InvisibleVoice: Sadly.**

**Why you… um, anyways! Here is this chapter! I'M ALMOST AT 30 REVIEWS! YES! The most I've ever gotten on a story is like 45-46, I think. CAN WE MAKE IT TO FIFTY? PLEASE!**

**InvisibleVoice: Careful readers, if we ever hit 100, he's going to explode.**

… **OK, maybe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 7: Episodes 33-39**

* * *

**Revolution**

Nobody was really paying attention to this episode. But really, who would? The two members on your team of super heroes JUST FLIPPIN' KISSED! Are you going to ask them about it? Or are you going to watch an insane British guy turn Jump City into a papery-cardboard reproduction of London with mechanical soldiers and hypno-screens?

I'm going to guess you'd pick option number one. 'Cause that's what the Titans did.

"You guys just… did you really… what?" Apparently Cyborg's brain couldn't handle the stress of his best friend kissing someone who rejected feelings of love, and to top it off, his kitchen exploded. Whoopee!

Raven scowled, although you couldn't really tell; she was buried so deep in her hood the only thing you could see was… OK, you can't see anything.

Beast Boy blushed. "It was me… mostly. Raven just kissed back." He flinched at the other Titans startled glances. "…Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Um, this is awkward. Really. I thought you guys hated each other." Robin scratched his head. "What do we do?" He turned to Starfire. "Any ideas?"

"I know what I'm doing," Raven muttered, her voice slightly muffled. "I'm calling Kid Wykkyd up. At least you guys won't question me dating someone like myself."

There were two shocked outbursts, one angry one, and the sound of Cyborg short-circuiting in less than five seconds.

* * *

**Wavelength**

Was anyone paying attention here either? I don't think so. I mean, since nothing really happened in this episode (other than the Titans almost dying a few times and Cyborg meeting Bumblebee), and Raven had actually called Kid Wykkyd up, much to Beast Boy and the other Titan's horror. Well, mostly Beast Boy.

And now he was in the tower. 'Cause of teleportation. 'Cause he can. DEAL WITH IT.

Beast shot the teen a glare. "You're a super villain, and you are probably going to date the girl I love, so, I hate your guts, K?"

Kid Wykkyd just nodded, and went back to doing whatever he was doing. Which was looking out the window.

Robin and Starfire shrugged simultaneously, and went back to talking about the future, dating, and Slade. (It's Robin! DUH!"

Cyborg saw the tension between the two rivals, and quickly made an excuse. "I have to go polish… my… head! Yeah, my robot head! See y'all!"

Beast Boy inched closer. "You like Raven, huh?"

A shrug.

"You realise I like her, right?"

Another shug.

"And you know I'm going to have to kill you if you hurt her in any way, right?"

Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy, killing my boyfriend is not going to get you back into my good books."

"Hey!" Beast Boy slumped his shoulders. "He's already your boyfriend? He's only been here for…" He checked his Mega-Monkey themed watch. "17 minutes! What gives?"

"I owe Raven a favour. She told me to find out if you were jealous, which you are." Kid Wykkyd, speaking his first ever words audible to anyone, saluted Raven. "My debt is paid. See ya." He vanished in a shroud of darkness.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You… just… you're not dating him?"

Raven just smirked.

* * *

**The Beast Within**

"And that," Beast Boy declared loudly, "is how you protect a girl from a hulking monster!"

"By becoming a hulking monster? Gee, nice going, genius." Raven sighed. "If only you were a more intelligent boyfriend."

Cyborg had finally recovered from the shock of Raven and Beast Boy being together, but now he had taken to moping around the tower, muttering 'forever alone'. As for Robin and Starfire… they had accepted it with an, "Okay", and an "Ooh, that is glorious!" 'It' being the empath and changeling being a couple.

Yes, things were very normal in Titans' tower.

Maybe.

* * *

**Can I Keep Him**

"So that's why you attacked the curtains." Raven blinked. "OK, then. That explains everything." Then she muttered the next part, almost inaudibly.

"Aliens."

Beast Boy grinned, and proudly held up Silkie. "And we have him all thanks to me!"

"So, I can blame you because he chewed up my cape, birdarangs, and staff?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy's smile vanished. "N-no, I mean-"

"And for disabling my sonic cannon? Twice?" growled Cyborg.

"Well a-acctually…"

"And for eating all of the Zorkaberries? And destroying my room?" Starfire questioned.

"Uh, guys? Raven? AHHHHH!"

* * *

**Bunny Raven… or… How to Make a Titananimal Disappear**

Beast Boy had one thing to say. "Like I said before Raven, you were cute as a bunny."

Raven blushed… then tossed Beast Boy out the window.

"You know you have to stop doing that," Robin suggested.

"Yeah, that can't be good for you," added Cyborg.

Raven quickly tossed them both out. "Alright, who's next?"

Starfire gulped.

* * *

**Titans East Parts 1 and 2**

**(A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't have time to watch this episode. I just read the summary. Please take that into consideration!)**

Beast Boy sighed. "Well, it was funny until Brother Blood turned out to be a cyborg. Then it was just plain creepy."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Cyborg.

"No!" Beast Boy fumbled his words. "I mean, you're not creepy, it's the things people do!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So… I'm creepy?"

"Err… the tools they use, I mean!"

Robin glared in his direction.

"I-I-I mean the way they look!"

Starfire's eyes began to glow green.

"Ahh! Guys! What are you- AHHHHHH!"

Poor Beast Boy. Somehow he managed to annoy all the Titans at once, yet still be totally oblivious to the fact that he did it.

**Fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Too much fluffitude?**

**InvisibleVoice: Hopefully we will have another chappie tomorrow morning!**

**HEY! Who's writing this anyways? Uh, Peace Out and Such, guys!**

**~TheElementHero**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sad.**

**InvisibleVoice: Me too. You know why?**

**I only got one review last chapter. ONE REVIEW! But, we made it to 30 so that's kind of OK.**

**InvisibleVoice: But really, the things that motivate writers are REVIEWS! (At least on FanFiction) So, please donate your reviews! Just write a sentence!**

**Hey, here's some motivation! 50****th**** reviewer gets to make a guest appearance in the reaction to the movie (if you are not a guest)! How's that for a reward? Huh? Huh?**

**InvisibleVoice: LAME! Here's my reward! If we make it to 100 reviews, 100****th**** reviewer (not guest) gets to star in their own story with me and THE TITANS!**

**Alright, enough rewards. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 8: Episodes 40-45**

* * *

**Episode 257-494 AKA Don't Touch That Dial**

Beast Boy frowned. "Hey Cyborg… what happened to that lady friend you had at the end, anyways? Did you dump her for someone?"

Beside him Robin coughed and mouthed, 'Bumble Bee'.

"Uh… well, since she was computer programing, she wasn't really real… So we were walking by the electronics store, and she… fell for a new super-sized fast action plasma TV."

Starfire giggled. "You lost the girlfriend to a television? This is most amusing!"

Beast Boy laughed. "DUDE! No way! Even I'm better than that!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Raven grinned. "You almost lost me to a kid in a mask who didn't talk… how are you better than Cyborg?"

* * *

**The Quest**

Robin stared awkwardly at the other Titans, remembering they all cosplayed as him while he was out. Even Silkie.

"Well… this is weird. I'm going to go get a pizza from the kitchen." Robin stood up to go, Cyborg pulled him back.

"The kitchen blew up, bird-brain."

Raven blushed. "Oops. Sorry."

Beast Boy glanced around. "Hey, where'd Starfire g-"

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Starfire swooped in… wearing Robin's uniform, and holding plenty more. "Now we shall enjoy the 'being Robin' as we did once before!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg eagerly grabbed one, but Raven and Robin hung back. Raven due to embarrassment and Robin due to shock. I mean, Starfire was in his room! She probably saw his most treasured possession!"

"Oh, friend Robin?" Starfire began, but Robin cut her off.

"I DON'T HAVE A SLADE THEMED ALARM CLOCK! …oops."

* * *

**Birthmark**

"WHAT? Slade did THAT to Raven?" Beast Boy stood up fuming. "That… that idiot… gah!"

Cyborg frowned. "What?"

Raven sighed. "The whole I'm-going-to-reveal-your-birthmark-by tearing-up-your-costume-thingy. Beast Boy is a bit… overprotective. Because of the Beast."

"But… if time was stopped, how did the maker of the show know about this?" Robin frowned. "That's weird..."

Starfire looked confused, and whispered, "Time can stop?"

Raven tried to answer, but was interrupted by a nervous rant of "SLADE SLADE SLADE SLADE SLADE!"

"ROBIN! Cut it out!"

Robin flinched. "It wasn't me! It was Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy was banging his head on the wall, muttering, "Slade… hurt Raven… gonna pay… MUST FIND SLADE!"

Cyborg groaned. "Now there're two of them!"

* * *

**Cyborg the Barbarian**

Robin's mind almost popped out of his head. "That's it! We are moving out of this tower RIGHT NOW!"

Starfire frowned. "But why?"

"'Cause we're being stalked! Think about it. They've followed us to into Raven's head, to the future, into Larry's dimension, inside Mumbo's hat, in a time-stop, and now the PAST? It's STALKERS!"

Beast Boy frowned. "Awww. No more living in a giant 'T'? No more Gamestation?"

"And no more of the 'watching of television'? Even our show?"

Raven fingered the 'R' badge Cyborg had thrown her. "You know what? As leader I reverse my decision to keep Robin instead of Cyborg. Beast Boy, get the strait jacket."

"WHAT?"

**(A/N: This part takes place directly after the part 'Haunted')**

* * *

**Employee of the Month**

Cyborg shook his head. "See, I always knew tofu was evil. This just proves my point."

"Wha-HEY! Tofu isn't evil! It's just…" Beast Boy struggled for words. "… It's the New-Fu! Yeah! And the Bobs."

Starfire frowned. "But Beast Boy, the others would rather eat my cooking than the 'tofu'." The other Titans nodded solemnly.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "But Star's cooking stinks!"

Robin pulled out a birdarang.

"AHHH! No Robin, I was just kidding! Don't hurt me! NOOOOO!"

Raven sighed. "Ah, the things Beast Boy does for his tofu…"

* * *

**Troq**

Robin had already snapped 7 birdarangs, and was working on his staff. "Mistreating Starfire… fooling the rest of us… he's going to pay for this!"

"DUDE, calm down!" Beast Boy pulled the staff away from the enraged teen. "Really!"

Cyborg nodded. "Your heart rate is up, man! You could be in danger!

"I DON'T CARE! Stupid Val-Yor… stupid heart rate… stupid Slade!"

"Friend Robin, please! It is not healthy for you to get worked up all the time. You might get…" She trailed off the Robin fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

"…a heart attack," finished Raven. "OK, who has the defibrillator?"

* * *

**I know in this fic Robin is a bit obsessive.**

**InvisibleVoice: A lot obsessive.**

**But he's ROBIN! Why do you need an explanation?**

**InvisibleVoice: Good point. Alright, remember to review! You could star in the bonus chapter of this fic!**

**Peace Out and Such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAAAAAAAAY! I got reviews!**

**InvisibleVoice: That doesn't require a yay…**

**YES IT DOES! THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLL!**

**InvisibleVoice: Ahem. Stay focused.**

**Oh, right. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 9: Episodes 46-52**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

"Erk…" Beast Boy shuddered. "Those ghost thingies are waaaaaaay creepy. If I never see them again, it'll be too soon."

Robin nodded warily. He had recovered from his heart attack and was now jumping at the slightest sound. Why? HE'S ROBIN. "Yeah, I almost fell to my death there… since I don't have wings. *coughcoughCyborgcoughcough*"

"Hey!" Cyborg stood up suddenly, hearing Robin's 'cough'. "You don't get wings until you stop obsessing over Slade! And considering your credibility, that's not going to happen any time soon!"

"Oh yeah? Alright, if I can stop obsessing over Slade at any time for a WEEK, then you owe me… er, some way to fly! Got it?"

"Deal!" The two shook on it.

Raven sighed. _I hope Robin doesn't notice that the show producers were stalking my dreams, too._

* * *

**Stranded**

Beast Boy laughed. "So that's where you ended up Raven? I didn't know you liked cute and fluffy things!"

Raven smacked him on the ear. "Stop it, or Kid Wykkyd is getting a new girlfriend."

Beast Boy shut up very quickly.

"So the makers of the television shows have access to other planets as well?" Starfire glanced over at Robin, who was desperately trying not to obsess over the show stalking the titans. "Robin? Do they?"

"Er…" Robin tugged at his collar, sweating. "If they knew the right people… like Sla- NO! BAD ROBIN!" Robin pulled out a mallet and whacked himself on the head, falling to the ground out cold.

Cyborg shook his head. "He really wants to fly…"

Beast Boy stared. "Forget that! Where'd he get the MALLET?!"

* * *

**Overdrive**

Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned at each other.

"Billy Numerous has many catchphrases…" began Cyborg.

"And the others here might not remember them all…" Beast Boy smirked.

Robin sat up dizzily. "Whazzat? Sla- NO!" Another clonk was heard, and Robin was out cold again.

Starfire frowned. "What phrases?"

"See Cy? They do need to remember!"

Raven paled. "Oh no. Cover your ears, Star!"

The girls barely managed to stuff their fingers in their ears before Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled, "WELL BUTTER MY BACKSIDE AND CALL ME A BISCUIT!" Both boys grinned at the girls annoyed expressions. "THEY DO REMEMBER!"

**(A/N: I'm sorry, that was the only thing that stood out to me as hilarious… and each time I watch it, I laugh.)**

* * *

**Mother Mae-Eye**

"I can't believe I wore a dress!" Raven growled. "And ate pie! And humiliated myself in front of the Hive! Someone's going to pay for this…"

Beast Boy backed up rapidly. "Not me!"

Cyborg shook his head. "Not me either!"

"I am afraid I must decline, friend Raven."

Robin was unavailable for comment. He had knocked himself out 24 consecutive times since last episode. Need I say much more?

"Wait…" Beast Boy frowned. "If you can't show emotion, yet you 'loved' Mother Mae-Eye… does that mean you can love?"

Raven was a bit shocked. "I never thought about it, really."

"Who would you love?" Beast Boy flexed his scrawny muscles and waggled his eyebrows. "Me?"

Beast Boy should have packed his swim trunks.

* * *

**The End Parts 1, 2, and 3**

No one said anything. Then…

"So the white Raven at the end… that was you, right?" Beast Boy glanced hopefully at the real Raven. "'Cause if that wasn't you, I owe you a hug."

Cyborg grinned. "Aw, you guys are so cute together!" Raven glared. "Uh, I mean does anyone want some waffles?"

Robin and Starfire were too busy staring into each other's eyes… or mask. Robin for a distraction against his obsessions, Starfire… well, she's Starfire. She must have some see-through-mask-ability-thingy if she's going out with ROBIN.

"OK, no waffles." Cyborg slouched back down. "Why am I the one who's forever alone?"

Beast Boy pressed his question. "So do I give you a hug or not? I want to know the answer!"

"NO." Raven smiled slightly. _He won't know what hit him._ "You don't give me a hug, because…"

"Because what?"

Raven smiled for real now, hoping that nobody noticed the cars on the mainland blowing up. "Because I owe you one instead." She pulled him into a quick embrace. "Thanks you Beast Boy," she whispered.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "For what?"

"For everything."

There was the flash of a camera, and Cyborg grinned, triumphant. "Gotcha!"

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled, breaking apart and glowering at the cybernetic teen. "Can't we ever have a moment in peace!?"

* * *

**Fluffitude! Yay!**

**InvisibleVoice: Too bad Cyborg wrecked it.**

**OK, don't forget to review. Don't be shy, the button's right down there.**

**InvisibleVoice: You just have to write something and press it… go on.**

**Written it yet? If you haven't, shame! You could have written it while we were talking!**

**Peace Out and Such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where are the reviews?**

**TheElementHero: Statistically, even with all the hints we've been dropping, we won't reach 50 in time to have a guest appearance in part 12.**

**GET THOSE REVIEWS IN OR I START DROPPING MORE HINTS!**

**InvisibleVoice: And we don't want that, do we?**

**REVIEW! And enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 10: Episodes 53-59**

* * *

**Homecoming Parts 1 and 2**

"Hey, anyone notice that each member of the Titans has a corresponding part in the Doom Patrol?" Beast Boy began to count on his fingers. "Well, me with both, 'cause I've been on both, Cyborg with Robot Man, Starfire with Elasti-Girl, Raven with Negative Man, and Robin with Mento."

"And I'm still the only one without superpowers," huffed Robin.

Starfire frowned. "What compares me to Elastic-Girl? I cannot stretch, and she cannot create Starbolts."

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Uh… you're a girl?"

"But friend Raven is a girl. Does that make Negative Man a girl?"

"No! Um," Beast Boy automatically turned to Raven. "A little help here?"

Raven sighed. "Basically, within each team there's a mini family. In the Doom Patrol, Mento is like the father, Elasti-Girl like the mother, Robot Man like the older brother, Negative Man like the middle sibling, and Beast Boy like the annoying sibling you never wanted."

"Got that right," snickered Cyborg.

"Whereas on our team it's almost the same. Robin is like the father because he's leader, Starfire is like the mother because you are the most caring on our team, Cyborg is like the elder brother because he's willing to spend time with everyone, and Beast Boy is still the annoying sibling you never wanted."

"Hey!" Beast Boy glared for a moment. "What about you? What do you think yourself as?"

Raven paused for a moment and smirked. "I like to think that I'm adopted."

* * *

**Trust**

Robin put his head in his hands, plugging his ears. "I know what you're going to say. Yes, I know this is all my fault, OK? Please don't remind me."

Beast Boy shook his head sadly. "Tsk tsk, Robin. You're slipping up a lot, first Red X, then a certain masked villain who you happen to obsess over, and now the Brotherhood of Evil? Maybe Raven should be leader."

"No! Everyone makes mistakes… just some are more deadly than others."

Cyborg grinned, and whispered in Starfire's ear before saying, "You know that certain masked villain you happen to obsess over? He's right outside the window!"

Raven glanced questionably and him, and he mouthed, _Make a Slade._

"Eep! Friend Robin, he's really there! Please!" Starfire knew it was a prank, but when she saw the Slade illusion standing outside the window, she panicked. "Look! He's right there!"

"I'm not looking." Robin plugged his ears and buried his face in his lap further. "There's no way I'm going to say his name."

"Yes there is…" Cyborg pressed a button on his wrist, activating a voice file. 'Tick Tock, Robin. Time is running out'.

Robin fought the urge to scream. _He's not there, not there, not there…_

Something tapped him on the shoulder.

"SLADE!" Robin bolted up and swung his staff, narrowly missing Starfire's head. "WHERE IS HE?"

Raven closed her fist, and the Slade illusion vanished. "Gotcha."

* * *

**For Real**

Raven was horrified. If you remember, Control Freak cosplayed them at the beginning of the episode. Everyone. Including her.

Now she knew how much of a rabid fan boy he was. Her eyes were permanently scarred.

Robin shuddered. "Never… want to see that again… erk!"

"Yes please, friends. That was… deeply disturbing."

"I need to wipe my hard drive now! Thanks a lot, Control Freak!"

Beast Boy rubbed his chin. "Oh, I don't know. We could use a little blackmail…

23 minutes later, the photos of Control Freak were in every Email address in Jump City.

You could almost hear Control Freak screaming.

* * *

**Snowblind**

"So Red Star is now floating around in space, and is just doing nothing until we fight the Brotherhood of Evil, then goes back to enjoy the peace and quiet?" Raven stared thought fully out the window. "I should move to space."

"Friend Raven! You could not survive the harsh environments! Please do not leave!" Starfire was begging, her hands actually on Raven's.

"It's a joke, Star." Robin helped Raven extract her hands while explaining. "She was being sarcastic."

Starfire paused, ignoring the tugging at her hands. "So… this sarcasm is a joke?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. We all _love _jokes. I can't _wait_ to hear one."

"Alright!" Beast Boy grinned, sliding in beside her. "Why did the-"

Raven groaned. "That was _sarcasm_."

Now Starfire was more confused than ever.

* * *

**Kole**

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Hey, if Kole can turn to diamond, how much can I sell her for? $999,999,999,999? Huh?"

"First, you can't sell other Titans," began Robin. "I'm adding that to the rules."

Cyborg nodded. "Second, I don't think it's diamond, BB. It's crystal."

"And third," began Starfire. "Kole will not let you make a profit from her. She is not willing to be sold."

Raven smirked. "And on top of that, you don't cause any harm to Kole unless you have a death wish. Remember Gnarrk?"

Beast Boy gulped. "You raise a very good point, Raven."

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Raven scowled. "No one says a word. I you do, I'm going to ask Melvin if I can borrow Bobby."

"But Bobby's a…" began Beast Boy.

"A vicious giant stuffed animal who loves Melvin, Timmy, and Tether, but will destroy anyone who attempts to hurt them. Got it?"

The team gulped. "Yes ma'am."

Beast Boy grinned. "Here's my death wish, Raven."

"Hmm?"

"Can I babysit _your kids_ next weekend?"

Raven almost grinned. "Alright. You can watch them while I go visit Nevermore. That way, I can still hear you screaming."

"Raven? Are you serious? Raven?"

Cyborg shook his head. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into…"

* * *

**Alright, readers! One more to go, then it's the movie special!**

**InvisibleVoice: REVIEW! Or else no one gets into the story but me!**

**And if we get enough reviews, I might make a Beast Boy story about babysitting the kids! Won't that be fun?**

**InvisibleVoice: I doubt it. Well, Peace out and such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	11. Chapter 11

**And the winner for the 50****th**** review prize is…**

**InvisibleVoice: ****bloomscool****! They will be a special guest in the movie reactions chappie!**

**Keep those reviews coming! You still have a chance to star in your very own Fanfic with the InvisibleVoice and the Titans! We just need 100 reviews!**

**InvisibleVoice: I told you he'd get hyper. Look how many exclamation points he's using.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 11: Episodes 60-65**

* * *

**Lightspeed**

As you might know, Kid Flash is the 'fastest boy alive'. And, as you might know, he and Jinx met in this episode. And you might know that they, um, *coughlikeeachothercough*.

But did you know they haven't actually asked each other out?

'Caused they're scared. Of rejection.

But now that they just so happen to be visiting Titan's tower, just after the Titans watched their episode…

This should be interesting.

"Soooooo, Jinx…" Beast Boy leaned over to subtly-ask-her-if-she-likes-Kid-Flash-and-if-she-d oes-somehow-get-them-together, but as we all know, Beast Boy isn't very subtle. Actually, he isn't subtle at all. "Do you like Kid Flash?"

Raven face-palmed at his stupidness, and she and Jinx threw him out the window. 'Cause they are awesome like that.

Cyborg gave it a try. "Hey, Kid Flash, do you perhaps, oh, I don't know, like anyone?"

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" Then he pushed Cyborg all the way to Antarctica. How he got him across the water, I don't know. But he obviously can't pick Cyborg up.

Then it was Robin's turn. Oh, wait, never mind, he's doing stress therapy with his whistle. So it's Raven's turn.

"Wha-Oh for the love of…" Raven walked up behind the two lovey-deniers and pressed their lips together. "SHE LIKES YOU! YOU LIKE HER! GET ON WITH IT!"

Oops, wait, Raven's a bit OOC. OK, a lot. Let's redo that last sentence there…

"How about you two get together before I drown in a sea of supressed emotion?"

Much better.

* * *

**Revved Up**

Now hold on a sec. All you rabid fan girls are probably like "OOH! TheElementHero's gonna reveal what's really in the case and make us all like BBxRae forever 'cause he's so hawt and stuff!"

NO. Ok, well, NO on the last part. And the rabid fan girls. But when I reveal it, Robin's gonna hate me. And Cyborg. Did I mention Starfire? Ooh, can't forget Rae-Rae! Wait, she's going to kill me just because I said that. I'd better stop talking before I mention a certain green changeling… oops. I'm dead.

Robin sighed, and before anyone could ask, he marched out to his room and returned minutes later with the case. "You know how steamed you were after I shut the case in your faces at the end of the episode?"

"You mean the part that was conveniently cut out? Yeah." Cyborg crossed his arms. "Not cool, dude."

Robin carefully set the case on the table. "Well, here it is. My most treasured possession."

"Friend Robin…"

There was the stereotypical bright light, and then…

Beast Boy swore, and Cyborg short circuited. Raven picked up Robin, strapped him in a strait jacket, and tossed him in the mental asylum. (Finally) Beast Boy did nothing, because he was too busy playing…er… some game related to monkeys.

Inside the box was…

Marvel Comics.

"Traitor!"

**(A/N: We had a wicked storm in our area, and the big power surge came just as I wrote '… light, and then…' after I recovered from shock, I LOLed. But then I realised I lost everything. That's why this is late. So I was mad. CURSE YOU THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!)**

* * *

**Go!**

Nobody had anything to say. The episode was dead-on accurate, every part matching up to their memories.

It was stalkers again. The cursed, evil, over-used joke of stalkers!

Then Robin and Starfire remembered they kissed and began to blush. Apparently having your first kiss with a rampaging alien that wants to learn your language will do that to you.

Beast Boy pulled something out of his back pocket. I think. Does he have back pockets? ANYWAYS…

"Guess what this is, Raven!"

"Um… no." Raven stared at the fabric. It was muddy, and looked like it had been sitting… there… for at least 3 years.

"It's my mask!" He pulled it on, (Raven shuddered) grinning. "What'dya think?"

A pause.

"It's still goofy."

* * *

**Calling All Titans**

Everyone suddenly realised that Robin was still in the mental asylum. So they went out to it and dragged him back.

Then they remembered that Robin was the one who got them there in the first place, 'cause it was his fault he gave the communicator to the Brotherhood of Evil.

So they threw him back. After they slapped him.

So now the Titans were building a giant thingy-that-will-come-into-the-next-section-tron 3000! Cyborg was building it, Starfire was saying 'friend' every other word, Raven was reading, and Beast Boy was moping in the corner. For no reason.

So technically Cyborg was building the giant thingy-that-will-come-into-the-next-section-tron 3000.

This section is useless. Please skip it.

* * *

**Titans Together**

Now the giant thingy-that-will-come-into-the-next-section-tron 3000 is ready!

They press a button…

And Robin pops out! YAAAAAAY!

This is getting random. I'm running out of ideas. HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP-OH YEAH! LET'S TALK ABOUT THE EPISODE!

Beast Boy started freaking out. "Raven! Don't watch this! Please!"

"…Why?"

"THEY BROUGHT MALCHIOR BACK."

Raven shrugged. "Meh."

Well this was anti-climactic…

LET'S PUT MALCHIOR IN TITANS'S TOWER!

Then there's a hawt dude made of paper. And the Titans try to fight him but then realise they forgot to bring the magic circle so he falls apart.

Every one shrugs.

Then they start stamping on Malchior's remains.

* * *

**Things Change**

Because I don't like this episode, I'm going to have Raven randomly blow up the TV.

I'M SO ORIGINAL!

So the Titans are totally oblivious that Terra's back, because for some reason Garfield forgets about her and stuff. Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh.

I'm officially out of ideas. I'M SORRY!

This is a crappy chapter. I'm talking without an author's note.

**Much better. So, um…**

**Get ready for da movie! The Titans are officially 10 years older!**

**InvisibleVoice: So they're 27 or something?**

**Wait… if the Titans are like 16 but just watched a TV show that was 10 years old about events that happened a few years before…**

**OMG I created a time paradox!**

**InvisibleVoice: Real author's note is below. GO READ. THIS IS STUPID!**

* * *

**I know in this chapter my writing is waaaaaaay OOC. I can't help it. I think my brain snapped while I was writing this.**

**The reason this is late is because there was a huuuuuuuge storm, and I was an idiot and didn't save 'til the end…**

**InvisibleVoice: He lost everything.**

**So… PEACE OUT AND SUCH!**

**~TheElementHero**


	12. Chapter 12

**TheElementHero studios presents…**

**InvisibleVoice: But you don't own any studios… or even one studio, for that matter.**

**Shut it! You're ruining the dramatic moment!**

**InvisibleVoice: So here is the long awaited chapter. Warning: May have nothing to do with the movie!**

**TIME FOR A MOVIE REACTION! KIND OF! With a guest appearance from ****bloomscool****! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 12: Teen Titans-Trouble In Tokyo**

* * *

**Trouble In Tokyo (Duh)**

Beast Boy was steaming. "Why do Robin and Star get their own movie, and all Raven and I get are assorted fluffy moments? Huh?"

"Because," said a random voice from nowhere, much like the InvisibleVoice, "they've cancelled the show!"

It was bloomscool! She ran behind the Titans and started talking at rapid speed, while drawing Beast Boy into a hug that could rival Starfire's. "Ohmigosh, I love this show you guys are so awesome wow the towers huge I had a hard time getting here I went to Titans East instead but yours is soooo much better and hey, did you know that-"

Raven picked her up in a bubble of black energy, while Beast Boy tenderly poked his ribs.

"Oh wow I'm actually being picked up by dark energy hey Robin guess what?"

Robin backed away slowly. "Um, what?"

"You're my favourite Titan even though you're like Speedy but Speedy's attitude sucks and hey will you guys support your sixth season sign the petition!"

Everyone was a bit stunned. A lot stunned.

"Um, pardon?" Cyborg asked.

"Ohhhh, right I'm talking hyperspeed with no grammar hang on a sec!"

bloomscool spun around in a circle three times. "There! Now I can talk normally!"

Raven sighed, and let her down.

"Hi! My names bloomscool, and I won a contest to use TheElementHero's portal to your world! My favourite Titan is Robin, I love the couple Beast Boy and Raven! I took a survey and found that I'm most like Beast Boy! How's it going by the way, grass stain?"

The Titans were still confused.

"Our… world?" Starfire was confused.

bloomscool slapped a hand over her mouth. "Ohmigosh! I just broke the fourth wall! Sorry! I'm here to ask you about the movie, by the way!"

Robin shrugged. "It was alright. Not the best, not the worst."

"Agreed!" Starfire nodded her head. "I did not like the monsters of ink!"

Cyborg meh'd. "S'OK. I didn't get a lot of air time."

Beast Boy grinned. "It was fine, but wait, here's a joke!"

"OK!" bloomscool smiled. "I'll hear it!"

"There were two men, one named Bob, and one named Paul. Paul called Bob, and said, "Billy's dead!"

Bob said, "Did you check his pulse?"

"No," said Paul.

"Did you listen to his heart?" asked Bob?

"No," said Paul.

"Did you see if he was breathing?" asked Bob.

"No," said Paul.

Bob sighed and said, "So you're not sure he's dead, then!"

Paul smiled, and said (look, here's the punch line) "Well, considering he's a pile of ashes, I guess there's a possibility he could be alive, yes." Beast Boy began to laugh. "Geddit?"

bloomscool laughed hysterically, wiping away a tear. "That was hilarious!"

The other Titans just groaned. "Sorry bloomscool, but I think you're going to have to leave. You're a bad influence on Beast Boy."

"Nah, it's cool!" bloomscool saluted them happily. "I got two pages worth of this anyways. Whoops, I broke the fourth wall again! Sorry!" She pulled a portal out of her pocket and jumped in.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Raven stared. "I think this qualifies as the weirdest moment of my life."

The other Titans nodded fervently. "Ditto."

* * *

**I know, I know, it had almost nothing to do with the movie, and almost no fluff. But…**

**InvisibleVoice: Before we can call this story complete, we've got one more surprise!**

**There's another chappie!**

**InvisibleVoice: Get ready! And review, if you want to be in your own story with me and the Titans!**

**Peace Out and Such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now, the moment you have been waiting for…**

**InvisibleVoice: Well, maybe you have. Not me.**

**The final chapter of Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans! is here!**

**InvisibleVoice: Oh. That thing. Well, since this is the last time I get to say it… *DISCLAIMER* TheElementHero does not own the Teen Titans.**

**Hey! I own the DVDs! That counts! Um, anyways, I think most of you are probably wondering what my devious mind has planned for the last chapter… WELL DON'T WONDER, READ! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Happy 10****th**** Anniversary, Titans!**

**Part 13: The Lost Episode**

* * *

**The Lost Episode**

This is the final episode of Teen Titans. It's only half the amount of time, and has no fluff, just Beast Boy randomness. And yes, it's real. Look it up.

Here we go, readers!

Beast Boy stared at the credits, trying to remember what he was about to do.

Oh yeah.

Dashing out of the room, and nearly knocking over Starfire in the process, he slid down the hall and ran into his room. There it was. Sitting on his bed, all ready to annoy the Titans once again.

His boom box.

Back in the common room… or OPS… or living room… I dunno, K!

Raven had pulled out her ever-so-stereotypical book. Starfire was doing some ever-so-stereotypical cooking. And Robin and Cyborg were doing some ever-so-stereotypical video gaming.

It was a very stereotypical day.

Beast Boy walked in, boom box to his ear and the music blasting at full volume. The windows rattled, plates shook, and the tower began to vibrate.

No one noticed.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Look what I found! And I know you don't have ear plugs this time!"

Cyborg and Robin began to start the next level.

"I know you can hear me! Guys!"

Starfire lazily stirred a pot filled with a gooey liquid.

"Hello!" Beast Boy turned off the boom box. "Are you listening to me?"

Raven casually turned a page, ignoring him.

Stunned, and very much annoyed, Beast Boy marched up Cyborg and yelled in his face, "HELLO!"

No reaction. The same thing happened with everyone else.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy paled, backed up, and ran out of the room and out of the tower, screaming "ZOMBIES! HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

37 miles away, in the mall of shopping…

Starfire sighed, arms plied with more and more shopping bags. "Is not this glorious? Friend Beast Boy must be having a wonderful time with Raven's magical doubles."

"Yeah, sure," Raven smirked. "If he likes being ignored."

"What?" Cyborg nearly dropped his taco. "They're ignoring him? Beast Boy?"

"Uh-huh."

Robin began to laugh. "This is the best day of my life! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Needless to say, when the other Titans got back to the tower and reviewed the security tapes, even Raven cracked a smile. The others were paralyzed with laughter.

The video still remains as the most viewed video on YouTube, receiving 100,000 hits in the first 5 minutes.

And Beast Boy still remains MIA to this very day.

* * *

**Goodbye, fellow readers/writers! I hope you enjoyed!**

**InvisibleVoie: Two things. One, watch out, here comes the emotion. And two, don't forget to review. 100****th**** reviewer gets to star in a story with me and the Titans!**

**I love you guys! *sniff* HUGGLES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Thank you for reading this. And now, for the last time this story…**

**Peace Out and Such!**

**~TheElementHero**


	14. Author's Note

**Heya guys!**

**So, I just wanted to say that I've got quite a few ideas for about 4 or 5 different stories right now. Most of them are going to be multi-chapter stories, with the shortest at about 13 and the longest being over 70. I'd really appreciate it if you took the poll on my profile, it will just help me make a decision faster. All of them will be written, maybe even at the same time. However, it will be easier for me to decide if you help vote. So please, help a guy out, and go on over to my profile! Thank you for your support.**

**~TheElementHero**

**PS: The 100****th**** reviewer gets an OC in the Teen Titans story! So keep on reviewing!**


End file.
